I'll Be Your Support
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Another fic touching on depression. This one involves all the princes attempt to cheer Elli up and more in depth of how everyone feels and how depression not only affects oneself but also those around you who care about you and love you.


Prince Roberto was due to attend a scheduled meeting Nobel Michael castle were all the princes of the various kingdoms were going to be gathered.

Along with him was his dear Elli; Roberto and Elli had only just recently got engaged and Elli was to become Princess and future Queen to the kingdom of Altaria.

Roberto didn't want to leave Elli behind in Altaria due to her current emotional state; Roberto was very worried about his dear Elli.

They had just arrived at Nobel Michael castle and Zain showed them to the room they will be using during their stay as they'd be there for the weekend.

Elli's head hung low as she ambled over to a couch in the bedroom, a sigh escaped her lips as she threw herself on the seat. Roberto watched over her with worry in his eyes; Roberto hated seeing her this way, he wanted to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work and she didn't like talking about it.

Roberto could see how despondent Elli was as she sat on the couch, she looked like she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Elli..." Roberto said her name as he stood in front of her, his face was full of concern for her.

Elli looked up at Roberto her eyes were glazed over, though she was looking at Roberto it was easy to tell her mind was elsewhere.

Seeing just how miserable Elli was looking, Roberto immediately sat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please... Please don't cry." Roberto was practically begging her as his voice wavered sadly; Roberto's heart hurt, he couldn't take much more of seeing her this way.

But Elli wasn't able to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and they cascaded down her grief-stricken face. Roberto softly rubbed her back as he craddled her in his arms. Sadly, Roberto didn't get much time to soothe her as there was a knock on the door and Roberto was called away to attend the meeting with the rest of the princes.

"I promise, I'll be back as soon as possible. Please take care or yourself." Roberto kindly whispered to her and kissed her softly on the lips before exiting the room; Elli wistfully watched Roberto dissappear out the door.

As soon as Roberto was gone and she was all alone Elli was overcome by her emotions as the tears continued to stream down her face and she cried out in her anguish. Elli's body was tense and was filled with unbearable sorrow and pain, she just didn't know how to cope with this feeling that slowly consumed her body.

Elli wrapped her arms around herself as she was bent over on the couch, she thought she might be sick from the growing pain that consumed her body.

"...Why, why do I feel this way." Elli muttered through her tears. The more she tried to think the more foggy her thoughts got and her head would hurt.

Elli's mind was filled with so many negative thoughts as she mentally beat herself up and if she kept up with her current mood it wouldn't be long before she physically beat on herself too.

"I'm so useless..." Elli choked out those words. Elli felt her heart hurt, it was overwhelmed by a stinging, burning sensation. clutching onto her chest, Elli just wished at that point she'd just die and be free from this pain that engulfed her body.

Elli stood up from the couch and began to pace around the room before throwing herself onto the bed. Elli laid there, her sorrowful eyes gazed at the ceiling as the tears spilled down her face wetting the pillow she rested on.

"What do you see in me Roberto..? Why would you choose me...?" Elli's mind was riddled with questions, she couldn't understand how a prince could love someone like her, 'a nobody'. "You are better off with someone better... I don't deserve your love..."

Elli reached a arm out towards the ceiling before resting it on her forehead. "How am I suppose to tell you this, Roberto..?" Elli closed her eyes and began to cry even harder, all that could be heard in the room was the sobs and cries of anguish that left her lips.

"I love you, Roberto... But I don't think I can be your queen... your wife..." As soon as those words escaped her mouth she cried out in pain, she was close to breaking point and was at a loss. Elli didn't know how she would overcome this or even if she would be able too.

Elli started tapping the back of her hand against her head as the many dark thoughts filled her mind. Her body was shaking a little, everything was really getting to her, Elli could hardly breathe through all her tears she started to cough and choke.

Elli sat up on the bed and rested her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs and started rocking back and forth.

Many suicidal thoughts continued to plague her mind along with many other horrible things; she couldn't stop beating herself up, no matter how hard she tried to shake off those thoughts they kept coming to the forefront of her mind.

Elli once again screamed out in pain, she was ready to give up on herself, Elli felt useless and lonely. No matter how much those around loved her, she was blinded to it, stuck deep in her depression; dark clouds hanged over her head and refused to let her go.

Meanwhile, the princes had just finished their meeting for the day and Roberto began expressing his concern for his fiancé. All the princes listened on with great interest, they wanted to support Roberto and if possible help Elli feel better.

"I see... If there is anything I can do at all please let me know." Edward spoke up in a gentle tone, he looked saddened but what he heard from Roberto and was deeply concerned for Elli. The rest of the princes nodded in agreement with Edward, everyone was eager to help in any way they could.

"We can't just let her go home if she is feeling that way!" Keith spoke up matter-of-factly. Though Keith may be proud and brash at times right now all that mattered to him was making Elli happy again.

Roberto looked to nearly be moved to tears from seeing all the princes determined to help him and his dear Elli. "Thank you..." Roberto muttered as he looked at his lap.

All the princes could tell Elli's emotional state was having a major impact on Roberto as he was not acting like himself; his bright and cheerful smile was gone and replaced with a forced one as he tried to stay strong but was actually falling apart from seeing Elli in such a terrible state.

Joshua started to fidget impatiently and stood up and started heading towards the door. The princes looked puzzled from Joshua's sudden actions and Roberto called out to him. "Hey, Joshua. Where are you going?" Joshua turned around at hearing his name and looked seriously at Roberto.

"I was going to go see Elli and tell her she needs to feel better now for her and yourself." Roberto gasped, he couldn't believe what Joshua was about to try, he was touched by the thought but Roberto couldn't risk something like that incase it made her worse.

"Joshua, wait!" Roberto called out and Joshua once again stopped moving, he tilted his head curiously at Roberto, "What?" Joshua had no idea what might have happened if he went through with what he had in mind but Roberto quickly explained to him and called him back over to the table. Joshua sighed and reluctantly walked back, he didn't know why he wasn't even allowed to at least try.

The princes began to discuss ideas together on how they could cheer up Elli and by the end they decided they would throw a little party that night just for her.

All the princes along with Zain began making preparations for the party they would be holding that night. Each prince 'besides Roberto who was making his way back to his room to see Elli' was attempting to cook something in the kitchen that they could give to Elli to try cheer her up.

Roberto was walking at a heightened pace as hurried his way down the corridors on his way back to see Elli. Roberto was breathing heavily as he entered the bedroom, his eyes immediately fell upon Elli who was passed out on the bed. Roberto strode right over to the bed and gazed at Elli's face, he could tell she cried herself to sleep from her reddened eyes and swollen cheeks.

"Elli..." Roberto gently whispered her name as he softly stroked her cheek, her face winced in pain, Roberto felt his heart breaking from seeing her look so anguished. Elli's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she looked directly at Roberto still seemingly half-asleep. "Roberto?" Elli said in a soft whisper and Roberto smiled kindly at her but Elli immediately faced away not wanting Roberto to look at her.

"Elli... Please look at me..." Roberto's voice trembled as he spoke, all he wanted was to see her smiling face again. Elli shook her head and refused to look at him.

"R-Roberto... Why..." Elli stuttered as she began crying once more. Roberto eyes shook with concern, he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

Roberto fell to his knees and knelt by the bedside and took hold of Elli's hand. "What do you mean...?" Roberto asked hesitantly. Elli shook her head as the tears spilled down her face, "Why did you pick someone like me? I don't deserve your love..." Those words felt like a knife had struck his heart, Roberto was distraught that Elli could even think such a thing.

"...D-Don't say something like that. Of course I love you..." Roberto was hurt deeply by her words that he was just about in shock. Elli didn't speak a word, all that could be heard was the sobs that left her mouth.

Roberto squeezed her hand tight, he wasn't ready to just give up on her. "Elli, please come with me. There's a party being held just for you in the castle." Roberto asked in a pleading tone, he was hoping she'd listen.

"What?" Elli sounded surprised but just shook her head, "No... I can't go. Please just leave me be..." Elli was shocked to hear there was going to be a party held for her but she didn't even want to think about being surrounded by other people 'especially the princes' in her current state.

Roberto sighed, he was so shook up from everything that he looked like he was ready to cry himself. Roberto didn't move from Elli's side as he held her hand tight and softly stroked her cheek as she cried. Roberto didn't want to force Elli to do something that she didn't want to do but he also wanted to do anything he could to help her.

Roberto was at a loss as watched her when the door suddenly opened up and all the princes piled in. Roberto was shocked by all the princes sudden entrance, Elli was just as surprised, she didn't want them seeing her in state and so she tried to cover her face.

"Our dear, Elli, we have come to take you away to your own private party." Edward spoke up in a gentle tone. All that could be heard was Elli's muffled voice coming from under the bed sheets. "Please, leave me alone..." But the princes wouldn't take no for an answer.

Roberto stood up from the bedside as the princes walked over and pulled the sheets off of her which made Elli yell out in protest, but none of the princes seemed to mind as they pulled her off the bed.

"I'm sorry, but we all want to see your smiling face again..." Wilfred's voice was gentle and kind, all the princes nodded and agreed with his words, they all wanted to see her smile once more. Elli was speechless, she didn't know what to say to all their genuine acts of kindness.

Elli was led out to the room they were hosting the party when she noticed Roberto was no where to be seen. Elli felt anxious and nervous being surrounded by everyone when she is such a mess and the fact Roberto isn't by her side made it worse. Elli faced the ground and sighed when she heard the princes calling out to her, they seemed to be calling her over to a table that was lined up with many different kinds of food.

Elli made her way over and the princes began to point at different dishes that sat on the table. "I made this, I thought you might like it." Glenn spoke with a gentle smile as he pointed at some heart and star shaped chocolate cookies.

Elli didn't even have time to comprehend what he did before the next prince spoke up. "Here, look at this. I made this one. "Keith looked proudly at the chocolate brownies he made just for her. Next, Edward showed a velvety white chocolate cake decorated with roses and Wilfred had made chocolate rum balls.

It had seemed everyone had made something chocolate based for her that is until Joshua showed what he made. "Here, I made you these. They are a favorite of mine." Joshua grinned he looked very pleased with the rice balls he had made.

Elli was so touched by all their kind gestures, she never expected to have all the princes make something just for her. Elli was ready to cry from the overwhelming emotions when the butlers had now approached her. Zain was holding something in his hand and held it out to her. "Lady Elli, I would be honored if you would accept this." Zain held out a chocolate rose, it looked to have been made with great care, it was so detailed it almost looked too good to eat.

Elli took the chocolate rose and bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you..." Elli could hardly find the words to say, she didn't even know how to feel with what everyone has done for her.

"Elli..." A soft voice suddenly spoke up and Elli looked in the direction the voice came from and realized Louis had approached her. Before she even had time to react Louis had reached his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Elli, please don't be so sad... We all want you to be happy. ...Please be happy." Louis sounded sad as his voice shook, he spoke from his heart, his earnest plea struck Elli right in the heart.

Elli was eating the different things the princes had made for her when suddenly Roberto made an appearance. Elli turned her head and looked straight at Roberto and then her eyes fell upon what he was holding. Roberto walked straight over to Elli and held out a triple layer chocolate cake he had made special for her.

"I made this just for you, Elli." Elli gasped as she read what was on the cake, on the top written in icing was the words 'I love you, my dearest Elli'.

"Y-You made this..?" Elli's voice shook with emotions, she realized now what Roberto had been doing this whole time, unable to hold back no longer the tears flowed freely once more as she fell to the floor. Roberto was shocked to see her just fall to the floor like that, he quickly put down the cake and sat down besides Elli and embraced her.

"Elli..." Roberto whispered her name softly as he brushed her hair behind her ears. "R-Roberto... Everyone... You are all to kind to me..." Elli was so touched by everyone's kind deeds that the emotions she felt were overwhelming.

"That's because we all care about you." Edward spoke softly.

"Yes, we just want you to be happy." Keith said in a concerned tone.

"Please, Elli, Won't you smile for us?" Joshua asked kindly.

"We are always here to support you." Wilfred said with a smile.

"You are special to all of us. All of us care deeply for you. But none of us compare to Roberto, he loves you most of all, more than we can even imagine." Glenn spoke in a gentle tone, all the princes hoped their words would reach Elli and help her overcome her pain.

In the distance the butlers were also looking on intently with concern, they also wanted to see a smile on Elli's face.

"See, we all care about you, Elli. Each and everyone of us. None of us want you to be sad..." Roberto paused and embraced her tight, "All I want is for you to smile, I love you, Elli... I would do anything for you..." Roberto spoke from the heart as he whispered into Elli's ear. Elli was so moved by his words that she embraced him back and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you... I'm so sorry for how I have been acting..." Elli choked out those words through her tears and Roberto softly stroked her hair. "It's okay... as long as you are happy that's all that matters to me."

Roberto pulled back a little from the embrace and looked her straight in the eyes. "I would have spent forever trying to make you smile before I ever even thought of giving up on you. Roberto looked down for a few seconds in though before continuing, "Life without you in it is not a life I want to live. You brighten up my life, I always want you by my side not as a princess and a prince but as man and wife." Roberto paused briefly to catch his breath before softly whispering in her ear, I need you, Elli."

Roberto spoke his feelings earnestly and Elli bit her lip as she realized just how much she meant to Roberto; Elli realized just how lucky she was to have someone who loved her so dearly and friends who would go out of their way to bring a smile to her face.

"We all want you to be happy, Elli." All the princes spoke in unison and Elli finally broke out in a smile.

"Elli..." Roberto was nearly in tears from seeing the smile on her face. "I'm so happy..." A lonely tear descended down Roberto's face as he fully embraced Elli and held her tight; their warmth overflowed between their bodies.

Roberto didn't want to let Elli go, he held onto her as if she was his precious treasure he wanted to protect ever so dearly, Roberto was overcome with his own emotions from seeing her smile for the first time in forever.

All the princes and butlers watched on trying not to get too emotional themselves from seeing the touching moment the two were sharing, but alas their eyes grew moist as they too were filled with overflowing emotions; they were all so happy to see a smile on Elli's face.

Roberto pulled back from the embrace and cupped her face between his hands as he gazed at her adoringly. "Elli, I love you." Roberto inched closer and pressed his lips on hers, he didn't care about anyone else in the room, all he cared about was the person who he loved most 'his dear Elli.' Roberto poured all his feelings for her through his kiss, he knew words just weren't enough and so with that kiss he reaffirmed his love for her.

After sharing the sweet gentle kiss it looked like the dark clouds that had fogged Elli's mind had finally released her of their hold.

Roberto stood up and offered out his hand to help Elli stand up. All the princes and butlers began to clap and cheer, they were all so happy for the couple. Elli felt her cheeks grow warm, she may have been slightly embarrassed ftom all the attention but the love she felt in her heart from all those around her, she knew she was special and had an important role to play no matter how big or small it might be.

Elli knew she was needed and was not useless, all her friends loved her with all their hearts and she knew they would prove it time and time again if they had too. Elli finally found her place in life, she belonged by Roberto's side as his future queen and more importantly his future wife. Elli knew she would have nothing to fear as long as Roberto was always by her side.

"Elli, I promise you now and forever, I will always keep a smile on your face." Roberto whispered into her ear. "You will always be the most important person in my life and I will prove my love to you even if it takes forever, I know words aren't enough but my heart is always yours..." Roberto softly spoke and Elli's heart was overcome but a gentle warmth something she hadn't felt in a long time, her body was finally free from the pain that was consuming her.

Elli smiled and nodded her head, "Yes... I know... I love you so much, Roberto..." A few tears escaped her eyes, no longer did she cry tears of sadness but she shed tears of joy and threw herself in Roberto's arms. They stayed like that for awhile, savouring each others warmth.

Roberto was so happy to finally have his dear Elli smiling again, he would make sure he always kept that smile on her face. Elli's smile was enough to brighten up his day even through tough times, Roberto knew as long as he had Elli he would never feel lonely. Elli was the most important thing to him, just the thought of losing her was too much for him to bear.

The princes and butlers left the party with smiles on their faces contented with the outcome. Roberto and Elli spent a sweet and romantic night together, something they hadn't been able to do for awhile, they poured out their love for one another.

Roberto and Elli promised to always be their for each other and be one anothers support through the hard times and share in the laughs through the happy ones. As long as they had each other everything would be alright, their future will indeed be a happy one as they walk hand in hand towards their bright future.


End file.
